Freezeless ground hydrants are often used in conjunction with livestock facilities on American farms. These conventional hydrants normally comprise an elongated vertical housing with a valve means in the lower end thereof which controls the flow of water into the housing from a pressurized source of water. A control rod extends upwardly through the housing from the valve means and is normally actuated manually by a handle connected to the upper end of the rod.
Hydrants of this type are often connected by a hose or the like to a livestock watering tank for cattle, hogs and other types of livestock. In some instances, the hydrants can be directed into a watering tank without the use of a hose. While such hydrants are very useful to the livestock operator, the manually operated hydrants have some serious shortcomings. First of all, if the tanks become empty while the operator is not present, the livestock using the tank are without water for a period of time.
Occasionally, an operator will open a hydrant to fill a tank and then will become occupied with other chores while the tank is being filled. If the operator fails to remember to return to the hydrant to shut it off, the tank will overflow resulting in a loss of water which could even result in a given well being pumped dry.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide a control means for ground hydrants which will permit the hydrant to be turned on electrically.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a timer mechanism as a part of the control means for ground hydrants so that the ground hydrants can be electrically opened for a fixed period of time and at given intervals to adequately take care of the water needs for livestock.
A further object of the invention is to provide a control means for ground hydrants which can have a spring adjustably secured to the valve rod of the hydrant so that the control means can be adapted for use on a variety of hydrants.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a control means for ground hydrants which is economical of manufacture, durable of use, and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.